In accordance with the trend toward generalization of the use of a fingerprint sensor chip in a smartphone and an increase in a size of a front display in the smartphone, demand for optical fingerprint sensor package technology in which an under-display structure is possible has increased. An optical fingerprint sensor package according to the related art mainly has a structure in which a sensor chip is mounted on an interposer substrate, connection pads of the sensor chip are electrically connected to the interposer substrate by wire bonding, and the sensor chip is molded with a molding material.
However, in the optical fingerprint sensor package having such a structure, due to the wire bonding, a separate optical lens, or the like, put on the sensor chip, the structure of the optical fingerprint sensor package becomes somewhat complicated, and a size and a thickness of the optical fingerprint sensor package are increased. In addition, it is difficult to control a molding thickness, such that a complicated molding process is required, and large warpage of the entire optical fingerprint sensor package is generated due to an asymmetrical structure, such that fingerprint sensing sensitivity is decreased and a yield at the time of mounting the optical fingerprint sensor package is also decreased. In addition, the warpage of the optical fingerprint sensor package generates a difficulty in stacking an infrared cut-off filter and a metal shield in a process of manufacturing a module using the optical fingerprint sensor package.